robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Silenced 9mm
The Silenced Pistol is a weapon only available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. There were plans for it to feature in Grand Theft Auto IV, but it was cut from the beta. Description As the name suggests, the Silenced Pistol is a regular Pistol equipped with a sound suppressor, where its usage in public won't cause people to run away like usual; it is ideal for stealth kills from a distance. However, pointing the gun at innocent pedestrians will cause them to raise their arms in surrender, as normal, and then to run away. Additionally, aiming the weapon near or in front of an officer will still attract their attention, and will immediately gain a wanted star level. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Silenced Pistol is visually a Colt M1911A1 with an attached suppressor, but functions overall like a Glock 17. It uses special 9mm rounds of which it holds 17 per magazine similar to the regular Pistol in the game. Compared to the Pistol, the Silenced Pistol has different features. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The weapon is fired from a proper two-handed stance to improve accuracy, eliminating the ability to dual-wield this weapon. Rounds also do more damage to targets taking about two to three shots to kill regular pedestrians, beat cops and most in-mission minions while the pistol takes four shots for the same, which is inaccurate based on real suppressors, which usually end up decreasing bullet damage rather than increasing it. However most modern suppressors used with proper ammunition report very negligible loss of velocity and thus do not affect the overall energy of the bullet. Fire rate is also decreased to increase the accuracy of the weapon. The weapon can also replace the Desert Eagle in many situations with 10 extra rounds, increased fire rate, and slightly weaker damage compensated through stealth. The damage per shot is 40, which proportionizes the slower reload of the Desert Eagle. Initially, the player cannot aim while moving, and lock-on range, accuracy, rate of fire and strafe are all poor. At "Gangster" level, the player can move while in the aiming stance, with lock-on range, accuracy, rate of fire and strafe speed all increased. At "Hitman" level, the player can fire while moving, and lock-on range, accuracy, rate of fire and strafe speed are all maxed out. GTA San Andreas Overview Image Gallery Silenced9mm-GTASA-icon.png|The HUD icon in GTA: San Andreas. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Conference Center, Los Santos - On the top of the steps in the southeast corner. * Blackfield, Las Venturas - Under walkway leading to Blackfield Stadium. * Received during the mission Ice Cold Killa, Black Project and Vertical Bird. * Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Madd Dogg's Rhymes, for $600 and with 30 rounds per purchase. * Easily acquired when leaving the mansion in Madd Dogg's Rhymes: all the guards will have it. Trivia General *Although majority of Colt M1911s are built around single stack magazines of .45 ACP ammunition, many clones are manufactured in 9mm with double stack magazines. However, this is somewhat anachronistic for the game's timeframe. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Even though it is a suppressed version of the regular pistol, it does not share ammo with it. *Despite the fact a Desert Eagle is stronger, when using cheat codes, a Silenced 9mm is tier 3 ('Nutter's Set') and a Desert Eagle is tier 2 ('Professional Set'). ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' There are files that indicate the Silenced 9mm was removed from the final game. These files are: * Silenced Pistol Sound (pc/audio/sfx/resident.rpf/WEAPONS.ivaud) named SILENCED_PISTOL_SHOT2 * Texture File (pc/anim/cutsprops.img) inside cspistol.wdr the texture is called ecal_9mm Navigation }}de:9mm mit Schalldämpfer es:Pistola con silenciador it:9mm con silenziatore nl:Silenced 9mm pistol pl:Pistolet z tłumikiem pt:Pistola com silenciador Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Handguns